Nobody Wants to Be Alone on Christmas
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: Everyone else is away for the holiday; everyone except Blaine. He's stuck in Ohio, all alone this Christmas. What a sucky way to spend the holiday. [Based on a prompt from Tumblr]


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB. I don't own anything - there we go.

**Nobody Wants to Be Alone on Christmas**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Prompt: Blaine's parents are out of town and he is spending Christmas alone.

* * *

"_Blaine, I'm really sorry, bud, but I'm gonna have to cancel our plans for New York. I had a talk with Kurt and… and he's not ready to see you. I know you were looking forward to this trip, but you've gotta understand that Kurt's my son, you know, and I can't just- I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay, Burt… really it is. Have fun in New York, ok?"_

"_You sure, kid? You didn't cancel any other plans to go to up with me, did you?"_

"_Oh, umm… no, just planning on spending Christmas with my family and all."_

"_Well, I hope you have a Merry Christmas. Sorry again, Blaine."_

"_It's no problem, Mr. Hummel. Merry Christmas to you too. Tell Kurt I send my well wishes."_

::

Blaine stood in the empty living room, his eyes raking over the immaculately decorated area as he sighed heavily and went to plug in the Christmas tree. The white chasing lights danced to life as he plopped down on the floor in front of the tree and placed his head in his hands.

If things had gone according to plan, he'd be ice skating with Kurt in New York, celebrating the holiday and singing their annual holiday duet; however, Burt had to cancel their plans because Kurt wasn't comfortable enough to speak to Blaine face-to-face, despite his insistence of them having a heart-to-heart talk soon.

Obviously not _soon_ enough.

Blaine couldn't blame Kurt for his discomfort; hell, Blaine wasn't pleased with himself either and hadn't been since the night he found himself in bed with another guy. But that was another story for another day…

He deserved this. He deserved to be alone on Christmas.

Looking ahead, Blaine wiped at his watery eyes (god, when had he started crying?) as he gazed at the bare tree skirt – no presents were to be found underneath the tree. Upstairs, a few perfectly wrapped gifts for Kurt and the rest of the Hudmels sat on Blaine's dresser, but those were the only gifts in the house. Blaine's parents hadn't gotten him one single thing, instead promising to take him clothes shopping or whatever when they got back from their trip to Los Angeles.

Because, of course, they went to visit Cooper, their _favorite_ son… and Blaine wasn't able to go because he was supposed to be in New York with the Hummels.

::

"_We're going to be in LA for a few days after Christmas. Will you be alright here, Blaine?"_

"_I told you, mom. I'm going to New York with Mr. Hummel and I probably won't be back until the New Year. So, I'll be fine."_

"_Well, if you insist. Your father and I will see you when we get back. I'll tell Cooper you said hello."_

"_You could tell him to call me."_

"_We'll see. Bye, sweetheart."_

::

Oh, how funny it is… the way things work out.

The Andersons had left just hours after Blaine's mom came upstairs to bid him goodbye and then, not even an hour after their flight had taken off, Burt had called to cancel their plans.

Thus, Blaine was alone this Christmas, left to fend for himself on the day of all days when one was supposed to be with family and friends. But his family was in Los Angeles (and more importantly, New York) and his friends were all off with their own families, so it wasn't like he could just barge in on their festivities.

He would just have to make do with what he had - _which was nothing_.

Standing up, Blaine left the quiet living room and slipped into the kitchen, his fingers trailing along the cabinetry as he looked for something to eat. Unsurprisingly, his parents hadn't went grocery shopping for over a week and hadn't bothered to buy anything before they left since they were planning on everyone being gone for the week. With his stomach grumbling loudly, Blaine peeked into the cupboards, grimacing when he only saw a few abandoned cans of sauerkraut and peaches. He looked in the fridge, hoping to find something better than a few measly cans of crap, and groaned when he noticed just a lone bottle of red wine and a few apples in the fruit drawer.

"Guess this'll have to work," he mumbled to himself as he pulled the wine and apples from the fridge. He peeled and chopped up the apples, tossing them into a bowl, and poured himself a glass of wine, taking his 'dinner' into the living room. Settling down on the floor in front of the tree, he stared into the twinkling lights and nibbled on his food, taking a swig of wine as he watched the lights dance.

Memories of Christmases past filled his mind as his eyes fixated on the different ornaments that decorated the tree; there was one from his very first Christmas, complete with a tiny photo of himself, just a wee giggling baby then, in the middle; there was another of him and Cooper beaming as they sat tangled in multicolored lights, it was labeled _Anderson Bros. Christmas 2000_.

Oh, those were happier days.

There was even an ornament from Kurt on the tree, one that he had given Blaine the year before – it was a glittery, gold canary, a simple reminder of Pavarotti (may he rest in peace.) Staring at that ornament in particular made Blaine's heart ache and his skin grow cold in regret. He sadly wiped at his eyes and curled his knees to his chest, his mind wandering as he wondered what all his friends were doing at that very moment.

The glee club was probably sitting with their own families, enjoying a grand Christmas dinner. His own family was probably running around LA doing some last minute Christmas shopping, his parents laughing and teasing with their favorite child… and Kurt was probably sitting with Burt in his apartment, enjoying their alone time as father and son as they ate a hearty (healthy) meal.

And where was Blaine throughout all this? In Ohio… _alone_.

Disgusted with his thoughts, he pushed his partially eaten bowl of apples away, a few tears trickling down his cheeks as he started to cry. He never felt more alone in his life than he did in that very moment, as he sat by himself in the cold living room, all alone on Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas to me," he whispered as he burst into tears, his sobs echoing in the silence while the giant pine Christmas tree sparkled in the background.

* * *

A/N: This is a few days late, but I've been very busy with the holidays and didn't see this prompt until now. It's from the _blangstpromptoftheday_ tumblr and if you are into blangst like I am, you should check that tumblr out. Anyway, I hope you liked it; Merry Christmas (belatedly, might I add) and I hope your holiday was better than Blaine's (and mine, which was kinda lame, to be honest.)


End file.
